You were there
by claudinewashere
Summary: When everything went wrong, he was there. Her best friend. When someone breaks Claire's heart, can Cam pick up the pieces? Rated T for launguage
1. Chapter 1

**A/N really sorry I haven't updated my stories but I'll try to soon since I'm on my spring break now!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a bad of sour patch kids, a guitar, books, and A LOT of pictures. did you see the clique anywhere? I didn't think so.**

* * *

There she was. Sitting on a bench in the pouring rain with no intention of moving. Her life was officially over. Claire Lyons witnessed the worst thing happen right before her eyes. Her boyfriend, Derrick was kissing a girl. that wasn't Claire. Any guesses of who it was? The slutty Fanish wannabe Alicia Rivera. How could he do that to her. He was her knight and shining armor. Derrick was her peanut butter to her jelly. Her cheese to her macaroni.

"Hey," Someone said. The voice was familiar.

"hi," She tried saying but it came out sounding like a "mmphf"

"Are you okay? I saw what happened." She knew who it was. Cam. Her best friend since first grade. He was always there for her and vise versa. They did everything together. They cared and comforted each other.

"H-h-how c-could he do that! He said he l-l-loved me!"

"It's okay. He was a jerk to do that to you." Cam took off his jacket and put it over her so she wouldn't freeze to death. He always thought Claire was somethin more than his best friend. But he knew that she needed a best friend right now. Not another boyfriend.

"Can you drive me home. I don't feel like being here anymore."

Without a second thought, he took her hand and led her to his car.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days. I still can't believe he did that with _her_! God, I'm so stupid! I mean, who could like me, plain and boring Claire!" Cam was furious! How could she think that she wasn't special. She was extraordinary. She was beautiful, fun, smart, exciting, wonderful, and caring. He was going to kill Derrick for making her this way.

"Claire don't _ever_ say that. You are way more than special. I swear, if Derrick knows what's good for him he would be afraid on monday."

They were at her house now. And as every saturday night, he came in watched a movie and ate all the junk food there was in the pantry.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. You truly are my best friend." If only she knew that Cam wanted more.

* * *

"Claire!" Oh. It was _him_.

"Go away!"

"Look, Claire! Just let me explain! It wasn't what you think it was."

"Oh so you weren't eating Alicia's tongue? Whoops, my mistake." _Ugh, why can't he leave me alone!_ Claire thought.

"Fine be your stubborn self! If you don't want to listen to my side, your own boyfriend, then I don't deserve you!" Oh the nerve that boy had.

"Three things. One, I'm not being stubborn. I'm done crying over you. Two, I don't deserve your cheating little ass. And three, you lost the title of being my boyfriend once you said yes to that stupid bitch. So build a bridge and get over it. It was a _huge_ mistake to fall for someone like you. Life is too short to be surrounded by people who don't love me." She walked away from him and to the school door.

"Oh, and Derrick?" He turned around. "Was it really worth it?" Derrick nodded no. "Well, guess what. You have to live with that. Remember, karma's a bitch."

She went outside feeling so many emotions flood her. Sadness because she wasted six months with that bastard. Relief because she finally said what she needed to say. And finally, Happiness because she could live her life the way she wanted to.

She found Cam, linked their arms and walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Well, there you go! review if you want more. I'll probrabaly write a lot this week cos I have nothing better to do. **

**_My life so far. If you really want to know. _**

**Highlight of my week: **

**Me: I had the FUNNIEST dream last night.**

**Matthew, Brian, and Derek: What was it about?**

**Me: mmk, so I was dreaming that me and all my friends were at the mall. and then we got locked there so we spent the night there. Then in the morning we were late to school so Evelyn used her magical powers to turn back time. & when we got to school Ms. coleman, my math teacher was in a chicken costume. Then, Sarah fainted & I screamed!**

**Matthew, Brian, and Derek: okay... **

**HILARIOUS!(:**

**kay so what do you do?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here's the next chapter! hope you're satisfied.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the clique series, Alicia would be dead, Massie & Derrick would be back together, & the shit in P.S. I loathe you with Dylan & Kristen wouldn't happen(:**

* * *

One week. Seven days. Claire couldn't believe that time flew by since the Derrick incident. Being with Cam, made her forget everything bad in the world.

"So do you want to go to the mall later? How about we watch the Hannah Montana movie and we can make fun of her!"**(A/N no offense to hannah montana fans!)** Cam suggested

"Sounds good. Just let me change into something more suitable." She didn't go over the top but she picked out something pretty. She wore dark wash skinny jeans, a white V neck shirt with a cardigan vest, black gladiator sandals, and aviator sunglasses.

"Let's go! If we leave now we can eat somewhere then see the 3:45 showing." Claire said anxiously.

Once they got to the mall they ate at the food court. Cam insisted on paying since he suggested to go out. When they sat down and they ate, they talked about their memories.

"Oh! And remember the time when we tried to make a tire swing and when we tried it out you fell!" Claire said giggling

"Of course I remember! I had back aches for a month!"

At that moment, she finally felt whole again. Like, the Derrick thing never happened. She looked at Cam and smiled when he smiled. When she looked at him, Claire felt like she was really seeing him for the first time. She didn't see friendship, but she saw love, and adoration. She liked it.

"We should probably go if we want to get there in time." Today had been the first day Cam had Claire all to him self. He loved everything about her. Her smile, laugh, hair. But she didn't love him. _yet..._

"I should get home. My parents might be worried now." When she got home she fell on her bed, thinking deeply. She loved this day. It was way more fun than she ever had with Derrick. Could it be possible that she like Cam as more than a friend? But he never gave any hints that he liked her. Or maybe he has but she never really payed attention.

_I'm a real big fan of yours,  
but I'm quite the joke to you.  
but girl it wasn't a joke when  
you kissed me in your room and  
replied,'I love you too' _

Her phone started ringing. _**Derek cell.**_ Why would he be calling. There was only one way to find out...

"Hello?"

"Hey," he said in a rather tired voice

"What do you want?"

"I miss you. I know I messed up and there is no excuse for that but I love you and only you. You, Claire Stacey Lyons are my other half. Please give me another chance."

"I'll give you another chance when hell freezes over." As she hung up, she muttered, "mother fucking bastard."

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and Cam tossed and turned but he couldn't sleep. He was thinking of Claire. All he wanted to do was the snuggle up to her and to kiss her and for her to be his. But why would she like him when she could have any other boy. She was one of the prettiest girls in the school, every guy wanted to _tap that. _He hated how every perverted guy talked about her that way.

Right before Cam fell asleep, he said, "I love you Claire. Always have, Always will.

* * *

Monday came right along and Cam was waiting for Claire on the top steps of the school. As she got out of her car he could see her, and her beautiful outfit. She wore white shorts, a violet tank top with a white blazer over it. To top it all off, she had violet Jimmy Choo flip flops, Her hair was in two braids and Claire had a heart necklace that Cam gave her for her 14th birthday.

"Hey Cam!" She said as she hugged him.

They walked inside and got their books out of there locker. Derrick came up to them.

"So Claire, it looks like you replaced me already. Nice going Cam, you really deserve a slut like her." Cam was so mad he punched Derrick in the face.

"DON'T YOU _EVER _TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU!" By then, Cam grabbed Claire by the waist and pulled her outside.

"Hey are you okay?" He wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

They started leaning in to each other until they were centimeters apart. Then...

* * *

**A/N Don't hate me!(:**

**I'll update fastest with more reviews!**

**& what is up with this Los Angeles weather?! Yesterday it was all sunny and pretty then now it's all doom and gloom -_-**

**I gotta get out of California!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys! so I have some bad news. After this week I won't be updating that much because I have a lot of stuff to do. I have student council meetings, piano competition coming up, Fighting skoo-lee-oh-suss,and I need to keep my 4.0 GPA starting now, if I want to get into NYU(: **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the clique, Edward Cullen would be in the stories! He's yummy![;**

**Songs listening to; trouble by nevershoutnever; your biggest fan by nevershoutnever; rock & roll by Eric Hutchinson; Love, save the empty by Erin McCarley; and Crazier by Taylor Swift  
**

**

* * *

**... their lips met. Both felt an electrifying shock when they kissed. Claire never felt this when she kissed Derrick. Could it be that she was falling in love with Cam? Right then and there, Cam was sure that he loved Claire and he needed to tell her soon.

"That was...wow," Cam said still surprised.

"Um, I got to go." Claire couldn't handle this right now. To many things were happening. She walked out leaving poor little Cam confused, hurt, and alone.

* * *

School rolled by and both friends were scared to see each other. Would they be angry? happy? there was only one way to find out. As Cam watched Claire going to her locker, he knew she was avoiding him. He did the only thing he could do. He puller her aside and into a storage closet.

"What are you doind Cam?"

"We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" _Everything._

"The kiss." Oh no. What was Claire going to say. She wanted to go out with him but it was too soon for her. If they started going out and it didn't work, what would happen to there friendship?

"About that..." Claire started. "I really _really _like you. But it's too soon, you know?" Cam was relivied when she returned the feelings but drepressed that she didn't want to be with him.

"I really like you too, but I understand. I be your best friend until you're ready."

"And if we do go out, what if it doesn't work out. What will happen to us?"

"Look Claire, I care about you. Just know that even if we are dating, you will always be my best friend no matter what." Claire sighed content with his answer.

"Thanks Cam, I would hate if you weren't in my life." And with that, they waslked out and into the cafeteria.

* * *

Claire really didn't know why she told Cam that she needed time. He was perfect to her. They were meant for each other. She made a list of Pros and Cons of being with Cam.

**PROS;** he understands me, I trust him, I've known him my whole life, he was there for me when no one was, we love each other.

**CONS;** he's my best friend, I just broke up with Derrick

_Wow, one thing was stopping me. The Derrick thing doesn't count because I'm already over it. But him being my best friend was a big deal. I couldn't lose him. I won't lose him. I needed him._ She thought.

She made her decision.

* * *

Cam couldn't believe that he kissed. _I bet I scared her off._ Of course he did, she rejected him. He loved her and she loved him. End of story. Why couldn't they be together? Ask Claire. It was understandable that she wasn't ready but how long was he willing to wait? _forever._ He never really confessed that he loved her and vis versa. But they both sensed it. He needed her to know at least. Maybe that would change her mind. He jumped into his car and sped off.

* * *

Claire ran, ran until she got to the park. She always went there if she needed to think. Every thought in her mind floated around Cam. Guess what she saw?

Cam. On the bench where she was going to sit.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

He turned and shock was written all over is face.

"Thinking..."

"Me too."

He took a deep breathe. "I need to tell you something." Claire nodded.

"What is it?

"First I need you to promise not to interrupt until I'm finished."

"Okay..." She whispered.

"I love you Claire. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. I love the way you blush when you're embarrassed. I love your smile, your laughter. I love how you cared more about other people's happiness than your own. I love how your blonde hair shimmers in the light. I love how your voice is like bells and angels singing. I love how you're always silly and being yourself even if people label you as weird or strange." By now Claire was flooded with tears. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!"

"Cam I-" She was going to tell him she loved him too but he interrupted her.

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to love me back." He turned around, ran to his car, and disappered.

Now Claire, don't you want to run after your Prince Charming?

* * *

**A/N CUTEST CHAPTER EVER! 'nuff said.  
Review please!**

**So I have an Appointment tomorrow with my doctor. Wish me luck!(:  
**


End file.
